F620
The Ocelot F620 is a grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto IV's The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The F620 is apparently an incorporation of several sports cars: most notably the Maserati GranTurismo and the X150 Jaguar XK, featuring the front fascia and overall body shape of a GranTurismo, the rear fascia of an XK. The F620 is additionally similar in appearance to the Super GT, and as they both share design cues from the GranTurismo; the F620 also shares the Super GT's interior, including sport seats finished in black leather, aluminum-finished center console and timepiece, and also the Super GT 6-speed gated shifter. The side vents of the F620 are also similar to those of the Mercedes SLR McLaren. Although the car lacks any badging, billboards in Star Junction suggest that its manufacturer is Ocelot, which seems to be the GTA rendition of Jaguar, since both names are species of cat. As a nod to Jaguar, the F620 can be painted in a dark non-metallic green, or "British Racing Green". Performance The engine for the F620 is an incorrectly-modeled turbocharged V8 with a six-speed manual transmission. The engine produces a high pitched sound which belongs to a V10. In addition to this, the engine is also capable of reaching RPM ranges that are, in theory, not accessible by V8 engines. The F620 occasionally backfires excess fuel when shifting gears, a trait shared by the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, Sultan RS and Bullet GT. This grand tourer possesses a top speed of 204mph and accelerates from 0-60mph in 4.9 seconds. The F620 is prone to oversteer, much like its sister car, the Super GT, although its steering feels lighter and more responsive. The suspension is low and quite firm, and the braking is very good, with ABS as standard. The car accelerates rapidly, and has overall straight-line performance similar to that of the Super GT, Turismo, Infernus, and other supercars. Mission appearances ;TBOGT * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Triathlons * Drug Wars Notable owners * Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to keep her car after completing the mission. Gallery F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement for the F620. GTA V bike.jpg|An image exhibiting the F620 in GTA V. F620-GTAV-trailer-front.PNG|Another shot of a white F620 in the second trailer for GTA V. Trivia * While the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee, billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot. This is probably because Rockstar used the Super GT's interior for the F620. * Although the car quite comprehensively feels, sounds and revs like it has a V10 engine, there is actually an inaccurately modelled Turbo V8 under the bonnet. *When driving the F620 while being chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand car instead of an Ocelot brand car. * The F620 tunes in to either Electro-Choc or Radio Broker by default when entered. * After the mission This Ain't Checkers, the player will be able to call Henrique for an F620. * For Grand Theft Auto V, The F620 has been updated so that it now has red brake calipers instead of the orange calipers found on the F620 in its original form. }} de:F620 (IV) es:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Grand Tourers